One Hour With Rika and Kogure' (talkshow)
by Ice and Heaven 4Ever
Summary: Rika and Kogure have their one talkshow, in the first episode they interview Miura and Midorikawa.. Juicy secrets and more! (i accept OcxCharacter and CharacterxCharacter requests for the next chapter)
1. Chapter 1

I WATCHED THE ELLENDEGENERES SHOW AND CAME UP WITH THIS IDEA

HOPE YOU LIKE IT! I WROTED THIS FIC IN THE SAME STYLE AS

'DIRTY PICTURE' BECAUSE MY WRITING IS AT ITS BEST IN THAT STYLE XD

Ps: for the next chapter I accept oc's and requests ;)

Cameraman: all right we're on air in one minute!

Rika: Hey people! welcome by the first edition of 'a hour with Rika an Kogure' we interview couples and ask them about their lovelife! Juicy secrets come in the light!

Spectators: *applause*

Kogure: And now our guests! Make some noise for the famous….Miura and Midorikawa!

Spectators: "were's Hiroto?" *yelling*

Kogure: Yeah Midori we would like to know that too…Where's he?

Miura: Why did we came here anyway?

Rika: *ignores Miura completely* ok here's our list with rumours about you, we want to know the truth about:

1: Did Miura ever wetted his bed in the past?

2: Were you ever going further then just kissing?

3: Did Miura really licked Midorikawa's hair because he tought it was a icecream?

4: Did Miura really caused an erection by Midorikawa just with looking loveling to him?

5: Are you really married already?

6: is Hiroto really dating Ulvida now?

7: Did you two really shared your first French kiss with each other when you were five?

8: Did Midorikawa betrayed you with Suzuno and Afuro in the beginning of your relationship?

9: could you show us how you make eachother high?

(this question is just for fun it isn't a rumour XD)

Kogure: Midorikawa what's your answer at question one? Besides do you like my new tuxedo?

Midorikawa: First, the wet wasn't pee…but something that start with the letter 's' and ends with the letter 'a'…And yeah, I like ur new tuxedo ;)

Rika: Ooooww…juicy! This is the new side of Miura! We want the answer on the next question from you Miura!

Miura: oh You-Dont-Wanna-Know how far we go… next question please..

Spectators: *booh yelling*

Midorikawa: *giggle* when we were both drunk Mui-kun licked my hair and said "mhhh…pistache…"

Miura: *shaming face* his hair really tasted like icecream!

Kogure: Hmm interesting, next question

Spectators: *all smirking pervy*

Midorikawa: that rumor is true but he looked to me with a speaking face…it say's

"I wanna get in your pants and pump!"

Miura: I didn't meant to say that!?

Rika: this is going to be embrassaring…next question!

Miura: That's the weirdest rumor I ever heard about us, it's true that I already buy'd the ring but I want to ask him when I'm twenty.

Midorikawa: Sounds like your writhed it in your agenda already…*chuckle*

Miura: What's wrong with that?

Spectators: *laughing out loud*

Midorikawa: I only answer the next question because I want to finish this…yes they're dating

Spectators: whispering "though Hiroto was gay…"

Kogure: OK it's time for some advertisement we'll be back in five minutes!

*advertisements about toothpaste, Barbies and other stupid stuff*

Rika: Here we are again! We continue with the seventh question..

Miura: We'd read a yaoi comic and we mimicked it…

Midorikawa: we were just innocent kids and already in love *sights* the good old times..

Rika: *sweat drop*

Spectators: *anime fall*

Kogure: Next question…

Miura: That's not true…we'd did it with the four off us..

Spectators: *anime fall again*

Rika: There's not much time left, quick! The next question!

Midorikawa: we're not gonna show that…this fic is t-rated you know…

Kogure: then that means we're finished *waves to the spectators* we see you in the next episode of 'a hour with Rika and Kogure'!

Spectators: *applause*

FUNNY EH? I THOUGHT IT WAS…HOPE YOU GUYS THINK THE SAME XD

DON'T FORGET TO REQUEST OC'S OUR CHARACTERS!

THANKS FOR READING


	2. Chapter 2

WOAH I'D GET MORE REQUESTS AND PM'S THEN I COULD EVER DREAM OF!

I AM HONORED TO HAVE SO MUCH INTEREST IN THIS FIC ;)

FIRST I DO ONE OF WATASHIWA NO NAMAE ETSUKO-CHAN'S REQUESTS (SHE'D SEND ME FOUR) GOUENJIxFUBUKI

HOPE YOU LIKE IT ;)

Kogure: Welcome in the 2nd episode of 'A Hour With Rika And Kogure'! besides Rika, why is your name called first? I'm the main presentator…

Rika: what? *gives Kogure a bitchslap*

Spectator: *applause and Rika-supporting*

Rika: You see? they like me more then you!

Kogure: Because ur super gorgeous? Chichichi

Rika: how gentle…

Kogure: ooow…we forgot about our guests! Please welcome the prince's of elements…Fire and water…make some noise fooooor Gouenji Shuuya and Fubuki Shirou!

Spectators: *screaming for autographs and begging the two to marry them*

Rika: ok as you know we gonna ask you several questions, here they are:

1: Fubuki, did Gouenji ever apologized for kicking a soccer ball in your stomach during the match vs Genesis?

2: Did Atsuya really came out when you two where going to bed with each other?

3: Who proposed first?

4: Do your got a child already? (a rumour XD)

5: Who of you two is the handsomest?

6: Does Fubuki still flirt with girls?

7: As you two are gonna marry who wears the dress?

8:As you're going for a douche together, is the water hot or cold?

9: do you have any secrets for eachother?

Spectators: *giggling about question seven*

Kogure: the first Question, Fubuki did he ever apologized?

Fubuki: No he didn't…I'm still mad about his rudeness back then…

Gouenji: but I helped you with finding your real self!

Fubuki: Yeah but my stomach still hurts, the doctor said it's never gonna heal completely…

Rika: he'd better kicked a pillow back then…

Spectators: *laugh*

Gouenji: *Shaming blush* Sorry Shirou… *kisses Fubuki*

Kogure: Ok he apologized, the next question!

Fubuki: I remember that…Atsuya said he wanted some sexual experience too, I understand that, he died before he could love anybody…*sob*

Gouenji: Don't be sad *wraps a arm around fubuki's shoulder* it was the best night off my life…

Spectators: *grinning*

Rika: Like our show's motto say's Juicy secrets come above! Next question ;)

Fubuki: I proposed first, I baked a cake and writhed with some caramel "I love you:" on it..

Gouenji: that was so sweet…sad that I don't like caramel, but I said that I love him too

Fubuki: I could eat the cake all by myself! *licks his lips*

Kogure: I'm hungry…Maid Natsumi! could you bring some cake for the four of us?

Natsumi: *bows* Of course master Kogure…with caramel

Gouenji: No caramel for me please…

Natsumi: Hai..*bows again*

Rika: Next question please.

Fubuki: Child? *anime fall*

Gouenji: we're teenagers…and boy's, that rumour-makers are really dumbasses …

Spectators: *whispering* I still believe they got a child!

Kogure: ahh there's the cake!

Natsumi: *gives the cake, bows and walks away*

Rika: the next question is gonna cause a bitch fight…

Fubuki: I got more fangirls then Gouenji..

Gouenji: …I don't answer to this question

Kogure: *irritated sigh* ok the next question then

Spectators: *hissing and yelling*

Gouenji: he doesn't flirt with girls, they flirt with him. But he's gay so they don't have a chance haha

Fubuki: hahah *big smile*

Rika: question seven is sooo funny ;)

Spectators: *loud laughs*

Fubuki: I'm going to wear they dress since Shuuya doesn't have the guts to do it…

Gouenji: you look better in a dress then me…

Rika: *sweatdrop*

Kogure: hmmm interesting...next question, we're running out of time

Gouenji: we never douche together, Fubuki's skin is to sensitive for the hot water..

Fubuki: and Gouenji can't stand the cool water I use..

Rika: one minute left! Quick next question!

Gouenji: everyone has got secrets. before I had with you I dated Endou…

Kogure: really?

Fubuki: I don't mind I dated Someoka…

Rika: Our show ends here! See you in the next episode of 'a hour with Rika and Kogure'!

Kogure: I told you I'm the main presentator ! My name first!

Rika: Just shut up..

END OF THIS CHAPTER

NEXT I GONNA USE A OCxCHARACTER REQUEST.

THANKS FOR READING!


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

I GOT SOMUCH REQUESTS THAT I GOT ENOUGH STUFF FOR 9 CHAPTERS!

THIS TIME AN OCxCHARACTER REQUEST, FUBUKU x SUISHOU YUSABURU

(SHIRANAI ATSUNE'S OC)

Ps: this chapter isn't as good as the others, since oc's aren't easy to write about..

ENJOY!

Spectators: *whispering* when is the show finally starting?

Kogure: Gome gome! We have a little problem…

Rika: Little? Our guests aren't here yet! *frustrated sigh*

Kogure: let's entertain them with a song!

Rika: *Starts to sing*

(The writer: I love this song SO much! I know the lyrics completely out of my head)

**Lady Gaga 'Monster'**

**Dont call me GaGa**  
**Ive never seen one like that before**  
**Dont look at me like that**  
**You amaze me**

**He ate my heart**  
**He a-a-ate my heart**  
**(You little monster)**

**He ate my heart**  
**He a-a-ate my heart out**  
**(You amaze me)**

**Look at him**  
**Look at me**  
**That boy is bad**  
**And honestly**  
**Hes a wolf in disguise**  
**But I cant stop staring in those evil eyes**

**I asked my girlfriend if shed seen you round before**  
**She mumbled something while we got down on the floor baby**  
**We mightve fucked not really sure, dont quite recall**  
**But something tells me that Ive seen him, yeah**

**That boy is a monster**  
**M-M-M-Monster**  
**That boy is a monster**  
**M-M-M-Monster**  
**That boy is a monster**  
**Er-er-er-er**

**He ate my heart**  
**(I love that girl)**  
**He ate my heart**  
**(Wanna talk to her, shes hot as hell)**

**He licked his lips**  
**Said to me**  
**Girl you look good enough to eat**  
**Put his arms around me**  
**Said Boy now get your paws right off me**

**I asked my girlfriend if shed seen you round before**  
**She mumbled something while we got down on the floor baby**  
**We mightve fucked not really sure, dont quite recall**  
**But something tells me that Ive seen him, yeah**

**That boy is a monster**  
**M-M-M-Monster**  
**That boy is a monster**  
**M-M-M-Monster**  
**That boy is a monster**  
**Er-er-er-er**

**He ate my heart**  
**(I love that girl)**  
**He ate my heart**  
**(Wanna talk to her, shes hot as hell)**

**He ate my heart**  
**He ate my heart**  
**Instead hes a monster in my bed**

**I wanna Just Dance**  
**But he took me home instead**  
**Uh oh! There was a monster in my bed**  
**We french kissed on a subway train**  
**He tore my clothes right off**

**He ate my heart the he ate my brain**  
**Uh oh uh oh**  
**(I love that girl)**  
**(Wanna talk to her, shes hot as hell)**

**That boy is a monster**  
**M-m-m-monster**  
**(Could I love him?)**

**That boy is a monster**  
**M-m-m-monster**  
**(Could I love him?)**

**That boy is a monster**  
**M-m-m-monster**  
**(Could I love him?)**

**That boy is a monster.**

Spectators: *applause*

Suishou: *runs* sorry for being late! We had some problems with our car..

Fubuki: Ferrari's aren't easy to drive ;)

Rika: *goes sitting on couch* Fubuki The last time you was her you was with Gouenji, where is he?

Fubuki: He betrayed me with Yuuka, Their marriage is next week..

Spectators: *shocking faces*

Kogure: I'm sorry for you Fubuki. But we must start with the questions, here they are..

1:How did you two get a relation?

2:Who buy's the other the most presents?

3: Do you sleep with eachother?

4: Does Fubuki's lips taste like ice?

5: Is Suishou your true love?

6: do you two already live together?

Suishou: We met eachother at Raimon, Fubuki was depressive because Gouenji betrayed him, I tried to comfort him and then he kissed me…and I kissed back

Fubuki: he kissed SO much better then Gouenji!

Suishou: *blush* thanks..

Spectators: *whispering* how cute..

Rika: Next question, besides are you guys hungry?

Suishou: I am

Fubuki: Me too

Kogure: Maid Natsumi!

Spectators: *nosebleed because of Natsumi's sexy maidoutfit*

Natsumi: What is the masters wish?

Kogure: could you bring some food and wine for us?

Natsumi: *brings the food and walks away*

Rika: Can we finally go on with Question two?

Suishou: I paid a Ferrari for him, so I think that I buy the most presents…

Fubuki: That's true ;)

Spectators: *looking at the window* is that burned Ferrari there yours?

Fubuki: I said it.. driving a Ferrari isn't easy.

Rika: OMG next question

Suishou: Yeah we sleep together sometimes with pyjamas but mostly only with boxers..

Kogure: Juicy!

Spectators: *smirking pervy* I want to see them in boxers…

Rika: hmm a bit TOO juicy, next question

Suishou: His lips taste like strawberry-ice…my favourite

Fubuki: *kisses Suishou*

Spectators: *applause* The best couple ever!

Kogure: Strawberry ice? *anime fall* next question

Fubuki: What a stupid question! Suishou is my one and only love for sure!

Suishou: We 4ever..

Kogure: there are five minutes left, this was the first show where we didn't had to be quick ;)

Next question!

Fubuki: we don't have a house together, because we don't have enough money…

Suishou: Fubuki stays every week two days at my home…

Spectators: I'm wondering what they're doing in that two days..

Fubuki: are we finished now? We want to buy a new car

Rika: Yeah we're finished, *waves to spectators* see you in the next episode of

'A Hour With Rika And Kogure'

Kogure: MY-NAME-FIRST! *STARTS CHASING RIKA WITH GUN*

HOPE YOU ENJOYNED IT ;)

THE GUESTS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER ARE APHRODI AND GAZELLE

(KNOCKING ON HEAVENS DOOR'S REQUEST)

PLEASE REVIEW, IT MEANS A LOT FOR ME.

THANKS FOR READING.


	4. Chapter 4

TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY, I'M A BIT PROUD AT MYSELF BECAUSE I HAD FIRST A VERY LONG SCHOOL DAY AND AFTER THAT A BASKETBAL TRAINING WICH DURED TWO HOURS…

BUT HOWEVER LETS START WITH THE STORY ;)

I used the request of Knocking On Heavens Door, AphrodixSuzuno

ENJOY!

Rika: Welcome at our show people!

Kogure: 'A hour with Kogure and Rika'..

Spectators: *yelling and throwing tomatoes at Kogure* Rika's name first you glory-hunter!

Rika: My fans..

Kogure: *sigh* the guests for today are…the famous Aphrodi and Suzuno!

Spectators: *applause and nosebleed because of their sexyness*

Suzuno: hey everybody it's a honour to be here ;)

Rika: You bet it is…

Aphrodi: I heard from Miura that your questions are very pervy… *kisses Suzuno* And I like that…

Spectators: *smirking*

Kogure: here's the list with questions..

1: Does Aphrodi really likes cross-dressing?

2: What does Suzuno like's more? A kiss in the neck or a lovebite in his ear?

3: do you wash each other in bath?

4: do you comb each others hair?

5: do you really have a hot pool in your garden for naked swimming?

6: Did Aphrodi Really proposed to you with climbing on the roof of the school and screaming "I Love You Suzuno"?

7: Did Suzuno forced Aphrodi to do *** with Midorikawa?

8: do you like it to see each other naked?

9: did Aphrodi really used his wings to save Suzuno when he fell of mount Fuji?

Spectators: *nodding in agreement at question one*

Kogure: *giggles* well, what's your answer at question one, senpai?

Suzuno: he doesn't like dresses or something! How you dare to ask this to my precious treasure! *huggs Aphrodi*

Rika: I think that's a no…next question,

Aphrodi: let's try it to see what he likes most…*kisses Suzuno in the neck*

Suzuno: *moans*

Aphrodi: *bites Suzuno's ear* what did you liked most?

Suzuno: Definitely the kiss, ur teeth aren't a match for your sexy lips…

Spectators: *nosebleeds*

Kogure: *sweatdrop* next question..

Aphrodi: Sure we wash each other , Fuu-chan always wants the lavender lotion…

Suzuno: And Terumi wants the Gods Aqua lotion ;)

Spectators:*chuckles*

Rika: there really exist a lotion with that name? cool..

Kogure: Next question…

Suzuno: I like brushing Terumi's hair…it's so soft and it smells good..

Aphrodi: Your hair is much softer then my hair…

Rika: Juicy, a bit too Juicy

Spectators: *whispering* MUCH too juicy, but that's why we came here

Rika: ooow question five...i cant waith for the answer so give it quick!

Suzuno: our pool has got swagger…

Aphrodi: that's for sure haha

Spectators: *anime fall*

Kogure: question seven please

Suzuno: He really did that it was so cute, I love you Terumi…

Aphrodi: I love you too…

Spectators: how cuteeee

Rika: OMG we have only 10 minutes left quick next question!

Suzuno: *sweatdrop* I didn't do that…

Aphrodi: Midori forced me…Suzuno had nothing to do with it!

Spectators: *yelling* we don't believe that!

Kogure: next question

Spectators: *lustfully giggles*

Suzuno: Of course I like to see him naked he's such a hottie…

Aphrodi: Fuu-chans breast are soooo cute!

Rika: gah, enough heard…next question.

Suzuno: we were going for a little walk and I fell *shivers* I was so scared…

Aphrodi: *huggs Suzuno* but I saved you didn't i? there's nothing to be scared of anymore ;)

Kogure: Is he now traumatized for mountains?

Spectators: *shocking faces* poor Suzuno..

Rika: This was the end off our show…see u in the next episode!

Kogure: and remember its 'one hour with Kogure and Rika'!

Spectators: *throwing tomatoes again*

END OF THIS CHAPTER

THIS IS MY FAVORITE CHAPTER OUT OFF ALL!

BECAUSE IT'S KINDA MY OWN-MADED COUPLE

(I MADE THE FIRST FIC WITH THIS COUPLE 'SUZUNOS TRUE LOVE')

THANKS FOR READING AND KEEP ON REQUESTING!


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

THIS TIME IS USE A OCxCHARACTER REQUEST

ANGELxGOUENJI (Princess Of Flames her oc)

Kogure: Welcome, This is already the 5th episode off 'One Hour With Rika And Kogure'

Rika: Hey you finally used the right name..

Kogure: I don't want that the spectators are going to throw tomatoes at me again.

Rika: let's welcome our guest…here are Gouenji shuuya and Angel Flare!

Angel: Hey everybody ;)

Spectators: *applause*

Kogure: Fubuki said that you was gonna marry Yuuka when he was here..

Gouenji: Yuuka wanted to marry someone off her own age, and I love Angel more then her

Angel: G..gouenji *blush*

Spectators: *sweatdrop*

Rika: Ok here are the questions..

1: Do you cook for each other?

2: Is Angel good in bed?

3: Is Gouenji a gentlemen?

4: has Gouenji got a six-pack?

5: What do you have in common?

6: how does Gouenji's hair looks when he wakes up?

7: What would you do if Gouenji betrayed you?

Angel: Sometimes I make oknomiyaki for Gouenji..

Gouenji: she is the best cooker there is…*kisses Angel* I love you…

Spectators: *chuckle*

Kogure: are you hungry?

Angel: kinda..

Kogure: Maid aki!

Aki: u want some food master?

Spectators: *whispering* Aki sure looks good in a dress..

Aki: *brings food and walks away*

Rika: Next question

Gouenji: Angel is pretty good in bed XD

Angel: Really? *blush*

Spectators: hahah

Kogure: Interesting…Next question

Angel: A gentleman? Well, sometimes he's a bit plump…

Gouenji: That you cal 'being cool'

Angel: *kisses Gouenji* ok 'being cool' then..

Spectators: *raising eyebrows*

Rika: *raising eyebrows too* next question?

Angel: Yeah he has got a sixpack…so sexy

Gouenji: thanks sweetie ;)

Spectators: *screaming* we wanna see his six-pack

Gouenji: as you wish *shows his six-pack*

Spectators: Sexyyyyy

Kogure: Wow you're popular…

Rika: Next question..

Gouenji: What we have in common? We're both sexy, we like heat and we can both do Fire Tornado and Baknetsu storm..

Angel: We're both like kicking soccer balls at others *giggle*

Spectators: *grinning*

Kogure: *looks on his watch*Next question we have only 13 minutes left

Angel: his hair looks very funny it kinda curls..

Gouenji: I use much gel to get this hairstyle ;)

Rika: Really? Never known..

Spectators: Curly Gouenji XD

Kogure: The last question I like most!

Angel: as he would ever betray me I would ask him to explain it and as he hasn't got a good reason for it I give him a bitch-slap…

Gouenji: I would never betray her, are we finished I want to go to Naniwa land with my Angel ;)

Rika: Yep we're finished *waves to spectators* we'll see you in the next episode!

Kogure: *whispers VERY soft* 'One Hour With Kogure And Rika'

Rika: did you say something *holds tomato*

Kogure: N..no

THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT I KNOW BUT IT REALLY ISNT EASY TO WRITE ABOUT OC'S

THANKS FOR READING

PLEASE REVIEW ;)


	6. Chapter 6

I HAVE SO MUCH PLEASURE IN WRITING THIS FIC XD

THIS TIME AN OCxCHARACTER REQUEST NATSURIOxNAGUMO HARUYA

(Natsurio= ChaozFantasy's oc)

ENJOY!

Spectators: where are Rika and Kogure? *? faces*

Rika: *runs into studio* Gomen! Kogure's tuxedo was suddenly on fire!

Kogure: Suddenly? i know that you did that!

Rika: *evil grin*

Kogure: Anyway, lets welcome our guests!

Rika: Make some noise for...Nagumo and Natsurio!

Spectators: *applause*

Kogure: isn't Natsurio looking georgeous today?

Natsurio: Today?, i always look georgous!

Nagumo: This show is dull, ask the questions quick then can i go back to sun garden...and show my room to Natsurio..

Natsurio: Don't be so mean Haru-kun *kisses Nagumo* I love this show

Rika: Ok here are they..

1: is Nagumo's tullip really hair?

2: How does Natsurio think about Nagumo's 'alien-past'?

3: did Nagumo really proposed to Natsurio by running into the girls-toilet and screaming "i love you Natsurio"?

4: Did Hitomiko really slammed Natsurio because she 'stoles' Nagumo from her?

5: Why do you like eachother?

6: How do you friends think about your realation-ship?

Spectators: *shocked faces because of question 4*

Natsurio: Yeah his tullip is hair...it feels soft as you squeeze it...*giggle*

Nagumo: *blush*

Rika: okey...next question

Natsurio: I don't think he was really a baddie back then...he just wanted to be strong

Nagumo:...

Spectators: I bet he still has some pieces of the Aliea meteorite...

Kogure: next question please

Nagumo: What i didn't do that!

Natsurio: Oh you did, You're such a cutie! *loveling sight*

Nagumo: Okey, okey i did do that...

Spectators: *chuckles*

Rika: that's indeed cute...next question

Natsurio: I still feel the pain..she really slams hard...

Nagumo: That stupid old Wannabe-coach!

Spectators: *Nagumo-supporting*

Kogure: Time really has taken it's toll on Hitomiko, Getting Agressive moods like that...

Rika: I never want to be old...next question

Natsurio: I like him because he's a bad-boy but a big softie underneath...

Nagumo: *blush* I like Natsurio because she is beautyfull, talented and because she understands me *huggs Natsurio*

Spectators: how cuuuute *applause*

Kogure: Chichichichi what a lovely dovely couple!

Rika: Hey, that are my words!

Kogure: So what? next question!

Nagumo: Suzuno thinks we're the best couple and Aphrodi thinks alway's the same as Suzuno..

Natsurio: Midorikawa thinks that Nagumo isn't the one for me because he's to 'fiery' And Hiroto thinks That he and Nagumo would form a better couple...

Spectators: *smirking* Hiroto and Nagumo? Things are getting interesting...

Rika: Everyone copies my words...

Kogure: This was our show for today! see you next time *whispers* And i'm still the main presentator..

Rika: OMG you're still complaining about that?

XD THIS CHAPTER WASN'T EASY BUT IN THE END IT WAS PRETTY FUNNY, THOUGH...

NEXT CHAPTER KIDOUXHARUNA

THANKS FOR READING AND DON'T FORGET TO REQUEST COUPLES OR CHARCTERS (OR OC'S)


	7. Chapter 7

XD I READ THIS FIC OVER AND OVER AGAIN AND I STILL HAVE A BIG SMILE ON MY FACE

KOGURE: BUT IT'S YOUR OWN FIC..

ME: SO WHAT?!

RIKA: LAUGHING BECAUSE OF UR OWN FIC IS KINDA WEIRD…AND ARROGANT

ME: OH SHUT UP YOU WANNABE-ICHNOSE BRIDE…LET'S START WITH THE. FICTHIS TIME KIDOUxHARUNA

ENJOY!

Rika: this is a special edition of 'One Hour With Rika And Kogure' we're doing our show this time at Royal Academy!

Kogure: At Kageyama's office, chichicichichci!

Spectators: there aren't many chairs here…we wanna go back to the studio

Rika: The spectators are all so lazy, one hour standing isn't that much…

Spectators: you two got a big couch..*jealous looks*

Kogure: sorry people…let's welcome our guests, the one…the only…Kidou and Haruna!

Haruna: Why at Royal Academy? I'm freaking out here...what if Kageyama shows up? *shiver*

Kidou: *sweatdrop*

Rika: you are siblings right? Then why do you have a relation?

Spectators: We wanna know that too..*curious looks*

Kogure: here are the questions, including the question Rika just asked..

1: Why did Kidou ignored Haruna during the match vs Royal? (season one)

2: Does Haruna makes riceballs for kidou?

3: Did Kidou taked his goggles of when he proposed to Haruna?

4: Why do you have a relationship?, you're siblings!

5: Did you two already done it?

6: What do your parents think of your "siblinglove"?

Kidou: I ignored her not…

Haruna: You did *sniff* why?

Kidou: I wanted to win the match…

Rika: how rude!

Kogure: I understand him, Next question

Kidou: Yeah sometimes if she is in the mood..

Haruna: I make them everyday for you! Did you already forget that!?

Kogure: The best couple ever…they're fighting all the time chichichi!

Rika: Now that you mention it...next question

Haruna: Yep he taked them off, he's even handsomer without them!

Kidou: Thank u ;)

Spectators: That red eyes of Kidou-san…*sigh*

Kogure: My eyes are prettier…

Spectators: They're not…

Kogure: Next question!

Kidou: Why we have a relation? Haruna is smart, she is pretty…I love her…

Haruna: Kidou is cute and he cares SOMUCH about me…he's my hero

Spectaors: Kinda cute ,though …

Rika: chichichci the next question is embarrassing…for you *grin*

Haruna: *blush* To be honest, we'd planned to do it tonight..

Spectators: *wolf howls*

Kidou: You didn't had to say that Haruna-chan *shamed face*

Kogure: Uh-oh there's Kageyama, lock the door!

Spectators: Let's kill that Kageyama after the show…

Rika: *calm face* next question..

Kidou: My parents don't know it XD

Haruna: When I said it to my parents they gave me a box filled with condoms and they said "success" best parents ever..

Spectators: I wish my parents where like that…

Rika: We end the show here because Kageyama say's he's gonna trow a beam at us…

Spectators: *walking to Kageyama* Kill…Kill…KILL!

Kogure: We'll see you in the next episode!

DID U LIKED IT, I HOPE SO XD

DON'T FORGET TO REQUEST COUPLES OR OC'S

OH AND AS YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR NEW LOCATIONS FOR ANOTHER 'SPECIAL EDITION' PLEASE TELL ME ;)

THANKS FOR READING


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT OMG I STILL DON'T LACK INSPIRATIONS THANKS TO UR REQUESTS…

THANKS FOR SUPPORTING THIS STUPID FIC!

THIS TIME THE REQUEST OF PROFFESOR ASTRID

KEZUTA (HER OC) AND FUDOU

ENJOY!

Rika: Happy that we're back in our studio..

Kogure: Everything is better then Kageyama's office…

Spectators: *Nodding in agreement*

Rika: Who are the guests today?

Kogure: Fudou and Kezuta PLEASE MAKE SOME NOOOOIISE!

Spectators: *Applause*

Fudou: *Sigh* please don't ask questions who make me look uncool…

Kezuta: I'm sure they won't do that sweetie…

Kogure: We'll see about that ,chichichi!

Rika: Here are the questions…

1:Did Fudou really stolen a golden necklace for Kezuta?

2: Does Fudou really uses eyeliner? (a rumor)

3: How was your first date with eachother?

4: Is Kezuta really going to do her hair in the same style as Fudou?

5: Do you have a Combo-hissatsu together?

6: is Kezuta the only person Fudou isn't harsh to?

Fudou: I'd stolen it from my grandmother…way to easy

Kezuta: It's such a nice necklace! I'm wearing it now…

Fudou: besides, my Grandmother died yesterday…

Spectators: ew…*anime fall*

Kogure: Are you sorry for her?

Fudou: A bit…

Rika: Next question

Kezuta: He doesn't use eyeliner!

Fudou: Not VERY much..Sometimes as I go to a party…

Spectators: Translation= I use everyday eyeliner *chuckles*

Kogure: I'm gonna use eyeliner too, I want eyes like Fudou's! *admiring face*

Spectators: Kogure and eyeliner? We want to see the result..

Kogure: Just joking…next question

Kezuta: Our first date was SO cool, it was in Naniwa land we got stuck in the big wheel because of an 'technical fault' and then we kissed…so romantic!

Fudou: Her lips are so sweet…I still taste them ;)

Rika: Cute

Spectators: Stuck in a big wheel? Everybody has his own mention about what's romantic…

Rika: Next question, I hope the answer is a no *sweatdrop*

Fudou: I know you want to show me your love but you don't have to do that darling…

Kezuta: OK got it

Spectators: chichichi

Kogure: Don't steal my giggle, you wannabes!

Spectators: *Throwing tomatoes at Kogure*

Rika: *giggle* serves you right, calling my fans wannabes…

Spectators: You're our queen Rika-san!

Kogure: Just go on with the next question!

Kezuta: Yeah we got a combo-shot and a combo-defense

Fudou: the shot is called 'Lightning Assault' and the defence 'Endless Wall'

Maria Fuusuke (writer of this fic) came up with the names…

Kogure: I don't like that Maria she always make me look dumb in het story's…

Rika: I like her…next question

Fudou: Kezuta ,Sakuma and Kidou are the only ones I like, so also the only ones I'm not harsh to.

Kezuta: Is the show already finished? Fast…

Rika: Yeah it's a bit short I know but I have a date with darling…

Kogure: I Bet he's going to tell her that she's not his true love, chichichi

Spectators: *laughing out loud*

Rika: however, see you in the next episode of 'One Hour With Rika And Kogure'

Kogure: could u please do my name first? Only one time…*puppy eyes*

Rika: OK one time 'One Hour With Kogure And Rika'

Kogure: Thank u so much senpai *hugs Rika*

THANKS FOR READING!

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW,REQUEST OR CRITICIZE ;)

NEXT CHAPTER SUZUNOxMIDORIKAWA


	9. Chapter 9

THERE ARE STIL SO MANY REQUESTS LEFT…BUT THIS IS ONE OF MY OWN FAVORITE COUPLES XD

IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OCxKIDOU

ENJOY!

Ps: I'm in a pervy mood today so the questions are a bit more pervy ;)

Rika: Hey people! Welcome to another 'special edition'! We're now filming at Suzuno's house!

Spectators: *applause* it IS a nice house..

Kogure: please welcome our guests…Midorikawa and Suzuno!

Spectators: *applause* We love you guys!

Midorikawa: Heh your show is a lot more famous then the last time I was here…

Rika: Yeah people do you remember? Midorikawa was our first guest back then, but he was with Miura as my memories are right…

Kogure: And Suzuno was with Aphrodi the last time we saw him here…

Spectators: Juicy…

Suzuno: Ehm, we decided that we're gonna be a foursome, but the others couldn't come…So nothing juicy at all.

Rika: If that's not juicy then what is?

Kogure: Ur right Rika, here is the list with questions…

1: why did you decided that you were going to be a foursome?

2: Is Suzuno good in giving a massage?

3: How was Your first sexual experience?

4:How does Midorikawa's lips taste?

5: Who is your favourite in the foursome?

6: Can you show us how much you love each other?

7: Do you know some secrets about each other? So yes then tell us

Midorikawa: We'd decided yesterday when Suzuno and I shared our first kiss in some bushes…but Afuro saw us and came up with this idea ;)

Rika: How does Miura thinks about this?

Suzuno: He did always liked Afuro…

Spectators: And that they call "not juicy at all…" *sweatdrop*

Kogure: Next question, o got a blind-date today so we must hurry up a bit…

Midorikawa: Mhhh yeah he sooo good at that…

Suzuno: I use special oil it's called "Lemon Lavender Lotion" (3x l XD)

Kogure: how does that lotion feel?

Midorikawa: Like you are in heaven…

Spectators: I'm gonna buy that lotion…

Rika: that sounds good, next question

Suzuno: The first experience was with Afuro but the best experience was with Midori…

Midorikawa: *blush* thanks fuu-kun…

Kogure: Can you describe how you did it? With all the details ;)

Suzuno: I can only say that I can still feel him inside XD

Midorikawa: As we tell you everything we'd done you're gonaa faint…and you never wake up anymore without pain inside your boxers..

Spectators: *smirking* hee hee…

Kogure: next question please…

Suzuno: They taste a bit like…stars and pistache icecream…

Midorikawa: Fuu-chans lips taste like blueberries and mineral water…

Rika: Wow nice description…you guys must have kissed VERY much!

Spectators: Show us how you kiss!

Midorikawa: OK *kisses Suzuno*

Suzuno: *slips his tongue inside Midorikawa's mouth*

Spectators: Best show ever…*nosebleeds*

Rika: WOAH that's a passionate kiss! Next question?

Midorikawa: My favourite? That's a difficult question…I love Suzuno the most I think…

Kogure: Poor Miura..

Midorikawa: Don't say that! it makes me feel like a baddie *sniff*

Suzuno: My favourite is…Mido-kun ;)

Midorikawa: Really?*hugs Suzuno* I love you…

Suzuno: I love you too *hugs back*

Rika: *sigh* they really can't stop touching eachother

Spectators: *death glares at Rika* They're just lovebirds, and its nice to watch them!

Kogure: *sweatdrop* Next question.

Rika: They're already answering that question…

Midorikawa: We're just getting started, isn't it Fuusuke?

Suzuno: Yep, *licks Midorikawa's neck*

Kogure: The last question please!

Midorikawa: I have a secret…Nagumo forced me to kiss him last week..

Spectators: They would form a cute couple, tought

Suzuno: I did it with Miura back in the aliea times…

Rika: J-u-i-c-y *animefall*

Kogure: Let's end the show here, I have a blind date remember?

Midorikawa: Can I say that famous senyence of your show?

Rika: ofcourse ;)

Midorikawa: See you in the next episode of 'One Hour With Kogure And Rika'!

Kogure: I love you senpai!1000x thanks!

Rika: *starts chasing Midorikawa with gun* KIIIIILLL!

THANKS FOR READING

DON'T FORGET TO REQUEST COUPLES OR OC'S

SEE YOU ;)


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

AMAZING THAT UR GUYTS ARE STILL INTERESTED IN THIS RANDOM CRAP FROM MY MIND XD

THIS TIME I'LL PUTTED MYSELF AND ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS (CHAOZFANTASY) ON FANFICTION IN, NOT AS COUPLE JUST AS FRIENDS, BUT DON'T THINK IT'S LESS PERVY, CHICHICHI

ENJOY!

Ps: I wanted to make fun of myself, so the questions are REALLY weird…

Ps x2: Next chapter TsunamixTachimukai

Ps x3: You can now request MexYou or YouxFriend, you don't have to be a couple Good friends should be interviewed to ;)

Warning: as you request a friend on ff please inform him/her because the questions will be pervy

Rika: welcome minna, episode 10 already shouldn't we celebrate that?

Kogure: You're right I put some candles in the studio

Spectators: And that they call celebrating? *sweatdrop*

Rika: Help, heeelp my dress i-Its on firee *runs around seeking water*

Kogure: Here's a bottle…

Rika: Gimme! *takes the bottle*

Kogure: With petrol, chichichi

Rika: *explodes* Curse…You...Kogure..

Kogure: I didn't said it was a bottle with water, it's your own stupid fault…

Spectators: *laughing like mad* Hilarious…

Rika: I can barely stand and my hair is a total mess, but I have to do my job please welcome our guests Kaiya Fuu and Maria Fuusuke!

Spectators: The writer is in her own fic? Epic!

Kaiya: Nice to be here ;)

Maria: Rika are you ok?

Rika: No I'm not OK, lets go on with the questions so that I can go quick to the hospital

Kogure: Here are they…

1: are you two a couple?

2: Is Maria really so sensitive at her neck that as you pinch it there she faints?

(I'm really sensitive there, don't know why)

3: Did Kaiya really waked Maria on a Sunday by trowing water in her face and screaming

"Its Monday, schooltime!" (waking me on a Sunday is a CRIME)

4: as you two aren't a couple, then why not?

5: Are you two the bosses of an Italian gangster-group?

Spectators: *grinning about question 1,4,)

Maria: No, we aren't a couple, we're just friends…

Rika: But we only interview couples..So be a couple!

Spectators: *smirking* hee hee…

Maria: But since I'm the boss of this fic we interview friends too, got it?

Kaiya: Or do you want to be fired? Haruna and Touko said they

"would do everything to get a job like you"

Kogure: As Rika is fired then my name will be called first

Rika: *sweating nervous* Next question?...Boss

Maria: *shaming face* I'm not sensitive there at all…

Kaiya: *evil grin* let me pinch it..

Maria: No!

Kaiya: Oh yes…*pinches*

Maria: *faints*

Spectators: *Kaiya-supporting*

Kogure: Is she dead?

Maria: *gets up* I'm okay…

Rika: You're really sensitive there aren't you? How cute..

Maria: Oh shut up!

Kogure: Let's move on to the next question

Kaiya: Yeah I really did that….So funny *laughs*

Maria: Funny? It was Six o'clock in the morning! And I was drunk the day before it so I had only boxers on…

Kaiya: That maded it even More funny...i got blackmail against you now ;)

Maria: Don't show that picture to Rika, please…

Rika: I will post it on my blog…

Kaiya: No you will not..*holds gun*

Maria: *huggs Kaiya* She has blackmail but she don't even uses it! that you call real friends

Spectators: I want to see that picture…

Kogure: Next question

Maria: ….Don't know how to answer

Kaiya: We're good friends we live together in a villa but we're not in love..

Maria: Just what I wanted to say ;)

Rika: Next question

Kaiya: We're f*cking rich because of our 'Italian friends'

Maria: Gangster swagg here XD

Rika: Could you friends murder somebody for me

Maria: Yes, they can but they're are expensive…

Kaiya: Here's their phone number: 555-0052 (this isn't a real phone number!)

Spectators: Rika wants somebody to die?

Rika: Aki stoles Ichnose from me…she's gonna pay for that…

Maria: next question please we talk further about at the afterparty…

Kogure: Are you two hungry?

Kaiya: I am…

Maria: Me too!

Kogure: Maid Reina!

Spectators: is Reina a maid too? *nosebleed*

Reina: Hey, weren't you two in 'Club Mystery' (a club in my hometown in real) last night?

Maria And Kaiya: N-no *innocent faces*

Rika: Do you know Reina?

Kaiya: Never heard of her..

Maria: I only saw her on television, she was chosen as 'miss boobs' right?

Reina: Waith, you are the flirty drunk girl who wanted a picture of my boobs!

Maria: *blush* She's mistaken me for somebody else!

*hides her phone so that nobody can see her screensaver with The picture*

Spectators: Reina and Maria? *nosebleed*

Kaiya: Ok, ok we were in that club. So what?

Kogure: That club sounds fun…

Reina: Anyway are you going this night too?

Maria: Don't know do we got time Kaiya?

Kaiya: You promised to stay home to bake pizza for me..

Maria: Oh yeah you're right, maybe next week Reina..

Reina: Ok *walks away*

Kogure: Is Maria-kun good at cooking?

Kaiya: She did a cursus 'Italian cooking'

Maria: *grin* I'm a chef cook now…

Rika: We're finished with the questions

Kogure: Is that Lamborghini outside yours?

Maria: Her Birthday present XD

Spectators: It's our birthday too!

Maria: *Death glares at spectators*

Kaiya: Can I say the famous words?

Rika: Sure

Kaiya: See you in the next episode of 'One Hour With Kogure and Rika'

Rika: *takes gun* KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILL!1

Maria: Kogure-supporting here

Kogure: High five!

CHCICHICHI HOPE U LIKED IT!

THANKS FOR READING

KEEP ON REQUESTING


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11 THIS TIME TACHIMUKAIxTSUNAMI

FIRST I WANNA THANK YOU ALL FOR SUPPORTING THIS FIC

YOU SEE...MY PARENTS ARE GONNA DIVORCE AND I WANTED TO STOP WRITING, (THATS WHY I DIDN'T UPDATED MY STORIES FOR A COUPLE OF DAYS)

BUT WHEN I READED ALL UR SWEET REVIEWS I KILLED THAT IDEA

I TRULY HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE YOU GUYS ARE MY INSPIRATION ;)

Rika: Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey *giggles*

Spectators: hey?

Kogure: Rika, Why are you smiling so... devilishness?

Rika: You remember our guests from yesterday?

Spectators: We doooo..*pervy smirks*

Rika: Their Italian friends killed Aki So now Ichnose is COMPLETELY my!

Kogure: I get it..*looks to the spectators with a 'dont mind this crazy girl'-face*

Rika: And here are our guest, applause for Tachimukai and Tsunami!

Spectators: *Fangirling/boying like mad* Cutest couple eveeer!

Tsunami: Yo dudes how are you doing?

Tachimukai: Nice studio! very...chic ;)

Rika: Thanks, Here are the questions

1: Did Tachmukai really said that he would kill Touko if she came any closer to Tsunami?

2: Did Tsunami proposed at the beach by shooting firework With Tachimukai's name at it?

3: Is Tachimukai really not anymore in love with Endou?

4: What do you guys prefer? swimming naked or with swimsuits?

5: Does Tsunami gives Tachimukai surfing lessons?

6 : How do Touko and Endou think about your relation-ship?

Tsunami: Yeah he screamed that she was a f*cking bitch and that she should F*ck Endou..

Tachimukai: Sorry i was just worried that she would seduce you

Rika: Did you apologized to Touko?

Tachimukai: I Texted her a 'sorry' but she didn't responsed...

Spectators: ahahah *giggles*

Kogure: I think she was VERY scared...

Tachimukai: *shamed face* next question?

Tsunami: I did that the firework was VERY expensive but it was it worth *kisses Tachimukai*

Rika: How romantic...

Spectators: Cuuute...

Tachimukai: It was so sweet *looks loveling to Tsunami*

Kogure: Next question.

Tachimukai: Its true that we'd dated a couple of times, but when i saw how he really was...

Spectators: *smirking*

Tsunami: He was the whole time talking about soccer...Or so tachimukai said!

Tachimukai: Horrordate...

Rika: Poor you XD, Next question

Tsunami: We both prefer to swim naked, we got our own pool, but we need to go to the beach for surfing.

Tachimukai: Our pool is in Roman style...so swagg

Kogure: Coool! next question

Tsunami: Yeah i give him lessons every week. he's really talented *winks*

Tachimukai: Not half as talented as you sweetie *winks back*

Spectators: Again cute...

Rika: TO much cuteness next question

Tsunami: Endou is jealous he said hes gonna steal Tachi-kun from me..

Tachimukai: Touko Said we should do what we want...

Kogure: That were the questions!

Rika: See u in the next episode!

Kogure: My name first!

Rika: One Hour With RIKA And kogure *giggles*

Kogure: *takes gun* You can say that again..

I KNOW YOU EXPECT BETTER FROM ME...

HOPE U LIKED IT...

REVIEW?


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

WOW…WILL I MAKE IT TO 99 CHAPTERS?

*DAYDREAMING-ZONE*

BUT ITS REALLY A HONOUR THAT YOU GUYS READ MY STORIES

(AND MAYBE ENJOY THEM?)

THIS TIME A READERxREADER REQUEST , I MADED THE NAMES SHORTER BECAUSE THAT MAKES IT EASIER TO READ:

XxKenseyXx13 = Kensey

I'm-the-one-and-only-girl = Hanne (I hope its okay to use your real name ;0)

ENJOY!

Ps: I'd promised they were pervy and they **ARE**

Rika: I was at Aki's grave today…I laughed like mad…

(read chapter 10 and 11 to know how Aki died)

Kogure: Silence! You make the spectators cry!

Spectators: That Rika is terrifying…

Kogure: Shame-On-You , troubled Maffia-girl!

Rika: *shamed face* ehm...please welcome our guest Kensey and Hanne!

Spectators: *Applauding* Autographs please!

Hanna: It's a honour to be here ;)

Kensey: Maria-kun said this show "is swagg itself" That's the only reason why I am here…

Rika: Meanie

Kensey: *chuckles* I knooooow….

Kogure: Girls…always arguing about nothing, chichichi

Hanna: Oh just ask the questions you wannabe-beyblade!

Spectators: Ha! Beat that Kogure!

Kogure: *sniffs* lets move to the questions…

1: Did you two ever seen each other naked?

2: What are your fears?

3: have you got any sexual experience?

4: Would you two like it to be a couple?

5: Why did you want to be in this fic since you know we're going to make fun off you?

6: Did you ever do something pervy to eachother?

Kensey: N-naked? *anime fall*

Hanna: only once...i thought the douche was empty, but she was standing there…

Kensey: Why did you said that? It's a secret

Kogure: It WAS a secret. I'm twittering it now…

Spectators: *nosebleeds* ew…

Rika: Do you live together?

Kensey: We do..

Kogure: Next question please.

Hanna: My fears? Spiders ofcourse…

Kensey: Really? *giggles*

Hanna: Something wrong with that? *dead glare*

Kensey: N-no! of course not! *smiles innocently*

Kogure: What are YOUR fears Kensey?

Kensey: Making Hanna mad…

Hanna: You DON'T wanna see me mad…

Spectators: We wiiiil! *naughty faces*

Rika: Next question.

Kensey: Not yet, not that I want it or something…

Hanna: Same to me XD

Spectators: Everyone here always answers boring at the cool questions!

Kogure: I see you are a bit embarrassed…next question?

Kensey: A couple? Ehm…*blush*

Hanna: NEVER

Rika: HaHa that's a clear answer

Spectators: Hmm...They're hiding something for us I think…

Rika: Next question, we got only 12 minutes left.

Kensey: I wanted to be in this fic because…Oh wait Hanna requested us so ask her.

Hanna: I liked the fic , that's why, what other reason could it be? And making fun of each other is nice to read sometimes…

Kogure: Next question, only five minutes left…

Kensey: No, but I'm planning something..

Hanna: Really?

Kensey: Just joking…

Rika: That means we're finsished!

Kogure: See you in the next episode of "One Hour With RIKA and Kogure"

Rika: Did you just said my name first

Spectators: *shocking faces*

Kogure: I just don't want to be kicked in my **** again, okay?

THANKS FOR READING I HOPE YOU ENJOYNED IT!

KEEP ON REQUESTING AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!

XOXO


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13 .THIS TIME: ENDOUxROCOCO

STILL DAYDREAMING ABOUT 99 CHAPTERS XD

I THANK YOU GUYS (AGAIN) FOR YOUR SUPPORT ;)

TO BE HONEST I STILL DON'T BELIEVE THAT I RECEIVED SO MUCH SWEET PM'S AND REVIEWS…

I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT!

Rika: shalalalashalalalala *singing*

Spectators: Rika please turn your Ipod off…

Kogure: They're right, It's irritating and you're NOT the best singer

Rika: *continues singing*

Kogure: Poor Ichnose, having such an idiot as girlfriend…

Spectators: *all texting Ichnose the same message* 'We've got to do with you, bro'

Rika: Everybody hates me…

Kogure: Noooo really? *giggles* lets welcome our guests, the two best goalkeepers on earth…Make some noise for Endou and Rococo!

Rococo: Yo people how you're doing?

Spectators: *yelling like mad* Marry us!

Endou: He's mine…

Kogure: You are a great couple! I mean you're both soccer freaks, both goalkeepers..

Rococo: Yeah we're a nice match ;)

Rika: Here are the questions..

1: How did Endou's grandfather reacted when you two told him that you loved each other?

2: Is Rococo really gonna move over to Japan?

3: How was your first date?

4: Did you already shared the bed with eacother?

5: What do you prefer? A rain douche or a bath together?

6: What do your friends think about your love?

Endou: Grandad said it was a bit weird...but he's okay with it

Rococo: He also said that soccer brought us together and that we "must never forget that" Spectators: remarkable for THE big soccer freak ...*giggles*

Rika: Next question please.

Rococo: Yeah, me and Endou are gonna live together...

Endou: We're gonna play lots of soccer!

Rococo: we also sleep together...*loveling sight*

Kogure: *sweatdrop* Next question.

Endou: Our first date was at the riverbank, we'd played soccer for hours and after that we were going to my house for our first sexual experience...

Rococo: You didn't need to say all the details, you know...

Spectators:we're happy he did *pervy smirks*

Rika: Next question...

Endou: We defenitly DID, so good...

Rococo: *kisses endou* We can continue tonight..

Spectators: Things are getting interesting!

Kogure: Chichichi, Juicy!

Rika: TO juicy next question!

Rococo: I prefer a douche because...just because!

Endou: I also prefer the douche, when we have finished this i'm gonna take one with Roco-kun..

Kogure: He again tells TO mouch details...

Spectators: We REALLY do not mind!

Kogure: Next question.

Endou: Gouenji says he and Fubuki are a better couple and that we "must not think we're the number one IE couple". Kidou said that he will pay our marriage...

Rococo: My Team wished me luck with Endou but they were also sad that i moved to Japan

Spectators: Oooow, poor Rococo

Rika: This was it for today!

Kogure: See you in the next episode of 'One Hour With Kogure and Rika'

Rika: You REALLY never change, do you?

THIS WASN'T ONE OF THE BEST CHAPTERS...

I BROKE MY LEGG DURING BASKETBALLTRAINING, SO I HAVE ALOT MORE TIME TO WRITE NOW..

THANKS FOR READING AND DONT FORGET TO REQUEST OR REVIEW!


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

RIKA: LET ME GUESS...DAYDREAMING ABOUT 99 CHAPTERS?

ME: RIKA WHAT YOU'RE DOING HERE? YOU SHOULD BE IN THE STUDIO,BITCH!

RIKA: OK,OK DONT BE SO HEATED UP! *WALKS AWAY*

ME: I WIL FAINT IF IT EVEN COMES TO 20 CHAPTERS...

THIS TIME KAZEMARUxMIYA (BLACK-WINGED-ATHENEA'S OC)

ENJOY!

Rika: Haaa Yaaah!

Spectators: Uhuhu

Kogure: Whats with the ninja-scream?

Rika: Id did a cursus karate! Waaah Yahhh *tries to pull of an cool move and fails epic*

Spectators: Now i know why 'epic fails' are called 'epic fails'...

Kogure: Rika seems to be the definition of this word! chichichichichichi,

Rika: Is it me or are you and the spectators getting meaner every show?

Spectators: BOTH

Kogure: Enough time waisted on Rika's KungufuSkills please welcome our guests... Kazemaru And Miya

Spectators: *applause* Kazemaruuu! You're hot!

Kazemaru: Well, thanks

Miya: Its an honor to be here, this show is so...KAWAII!

Rika: I'm happy you like our show ;)

Kogure: And OFCOURSE Miya thinks that I should be the main presentator..

Miya: To be honest, i dont think that...

Kogure: Lets ask the questions before i kill her..

Kazemaru: Dont you dare! *huggs Miya* If you only touch ONE hair on her head..*deadliest glare ever*

Kogure: *scared face* O-only joking!

Rika: Here are the questions..

1: How were you two getting an relationship?

2: What do you have in common?

3: What is the location of your 'dreamdate'?

4: How looks Kazemaru's hair when he awakes?

5: What do you prefer together? The bed or the bath?

Kazemaru: I visited an athleticclub and then i saw her...she was so fast i was love at the first saw...

Miya: He asked me for a run battle and we were equals he was the first one who could stand a chance against me...And he's damn hot ofcourse *smirk*

Spectators: How cuuuute!

Kogure: Next question.

Miya: as i told you we are both fast, we also are both hungry for power

Kazemaru: And we have fashion sense and are pretty as hell...

Spectators: Arrogance-zone *giggles*

Rika: You guys defenitly GOT self-trust..

Kogure: Next question

Kazemaru: I like sushi so my dreamdate would by in a sushibar

Miya: my dreamdate would be in a hot pool...

Spectators: Juicy...

Rika: *tries again to show of an karate move and fails again*

Kogure: Bitch please! quit , you're NO good at it!

Miya: *Holds in a giggle* Rika ur pants are ripped because of that move...

Kazemaru: ;0

Rika: *Eye twitches* uhoh..

Spectators: Whahahaha

Kogure: Next question.

Miya: His hair looks...likes hes an alien..

Kazemaru: When i was captain of the Dark Emperors i'd never had to comb my hair...Good old times*sights*

Spectators: Baddie for life babe...

Rika: next question.

Miya: Ehm...i dont care, as long as Kazemaru lies in it everything is Okay..

Kazemaru: *smirks and kisses Miya* Same answer for me...

Kogure: That means We're finished!

Rika: I go take other pants...*walks away*

Maria: *Runs into studio* yes now i can say the famous words! (i'm again in my own fic xd)

Kogure: ok boss you can say them..

Maria: See you in the next episode of 'One Hour With Kogure And Rika'!

Rika: I HEARD THAT!

Maria: So what!

RIKA AS KARATE MASTER, THAT WAS A NICE IDEA, EVEN IF I SAY THAT MYSELF...

THANKS FOR READING!

REQUEST AND REVIEW!


	15. Chapter 15

XD chapter 15

THIS TIME NOT A REQUEST BUT (OBVIOUSLY) MY OWN IDEA APHRODIxSUZUNOxMIDORIKAWAxMIURA

THE FIRST FOURSOME IN THE SHOW!

ENJOY!

Rika: My Sensei said yesterday that i was probaly the worst Ninja ever...

Spectators: Tell us something new..

Kogure:That Sensei is late in discovering

Rika: Wow, how funny...Not

Spectators: How is it with Ichnose?

Rika: He Knows i killed Aki..He's damn afraid of me now

Kogure: 0-o lets welcome our guests! Make some noise for...Aphrodi Suzuno, Miura and Midorikawa!

Spectators:*applauding* Woooohooo Foursomes for lifeeee!

Miura: Hi good to be here again ;)

Midorikawa: The couch is to small for the four of us can i sit on your lap Fuu-chan?

Suzuno: Sure sweetie *wraps his arms around midorikawa's waist*

Aphrodi: I Wanted Midori on my lap...

Spectators: little Pervs..

Rika: Here are the questions...

1:is havin' *** harder or easier with four?

2: What do your friends think about this?

3: What do you prefer? The sauna or the jacuzzi?

4: What does Suzuno's hair tugging habbit and Aphrodi's hairflip mean?

5: as you four are gonna marry who are gonna wear the dress and who the tuxedo?

6:how would you describe eachothers eyes?

Kogure: Question one is interesting

Spectators: You just did read our minds...*pervy smirks*

Miura: it isn't easy to pay attention to all, but in the end the *** is 4 times as good!

Aphrodi: Indeed...*kisses Miura*

Spectators: cute...

Rika: Next question

Suzuno: Nagumo is currently dating Hiroto and he has no problem with us being a foursome

Aphrodi: Demeter And Hera Dont like it they said "A god with aliens? che!"

Miura: Rean Thinks we're the best foursome around...

Midorikawa: Zell says we're stupid...

Spectators: Hmmm

Rika: Next question

Aphrodi: Going to the sauna...Miura-kun always massages me there *blush*

Midorikawa: I prefer the jacuzzi Suzuno learned me swimming there...

Kogure: You couldn't swim? chichichci

Suzuno: *icy glare* got problems with?

Kogure: N-no...

Spectators: Suzuno rules!

Rika: Next question.

Miura: Aphrodi's hairflip means "bow for the god" or "i want a hamburger"

Aphrodi: *blush* it doesn't!

Midorikawa: Suzu-chans hair tugging habit means "i'm flustered" or "i love you but i dont have the guts to say it"

Suzuno: Well thats a bit true *brings Midorikawa closer to him*

Spectators: Kiss eachother!

Midorikawa: *kisses Suzuno*

Suzuno: *Slips his tongue in Midorikawa's mouth*

Kogure: *sweatdrop* Next question!

Miura: Suzuno and Aphrodi will wear the dress...

Spectators: KAWAII!

Aphrodi: Miura looked better in it...

Rika: suddenly there pops a image of darling wearing a maid outfit in my mind...

Spectators: Rika=crazy

Kogure: The spectators are right...

Rika: *snifs* next question.

Suzuno: Miura's eyes are like a lake, and i want to dive in that lake...

Miura: Aphrodi's eyes are like wine...t5hey make me drunk

Midorikawa: Suzuno's eyes are like ice..obviously

Aphrodite: Midorikawa's eyes are like chocolate...

Rika: We're finished

Kogure: See You in the next episode

Rika: of "One Hour With Rika And Kogure"

Spectators; *anime fall* they'll never learn...

THANKS FOR READING

KEEP ON REQUESTING

DONT FORGET TO REVIEW


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

SINCE I SEE THAT 99 CHAPTERS IS AN UNREACABLE GOAL I GOT ANOTHER….

100 REVIEWS!

I ALMOST REACHED HALF MY GOAL

ANYWAY LETS START WITH THE STORY ;) THIS TIME NAGUMOxHIROTO (THEY'RE SO CUTE!)

THE NEXT CHAPTER ATSUISHIxNETSUHA

ENJOY!

Kogure: I hope Our boss (me!) Don't shows up today…

Rika: So do i..

Spectators: You are scared that she fires you *giggles*

Reina: *walks into the studio* Ehm.. the boss asked me to be a gues-presentator for two shows…(I got something like a crush on Reina xd)

Spectators: The the shows name is now… ONE HOUR WITH KOGURE, REINA&RIKA!

Kogure: Rika's name last..*evil laugh*

Spectators: Kogure supporting!

Rika: *sweatdrop* let's welcome our guests! Make some noise for Nagumo Haruya and Kiyama Hiroto!

Spectators: Ultimate cutesy! *huge applauding*

Nagumo: They're screaming for me and not for...

Hiroto: *interups Nagumo's sentence* shut up

Nagumo: Your wish is my commend,love...

Spectators: Cute

Reina: Here are The questions..

1: Why do you two have a relationship? (since they hate eachother)

2: What would you like to get as a present on valentines day?

3: what do you think about eachother?

4: how do your friends think about your relationship?

5: How felt the first kiss between you two?

6: What do you like more, a Bouquet of roses or a box with candy's?

Hiroto: We have a relation because we understand eachother and i like him somuch!

Nagumo: Hiro-kun is damn Hot, thats why *whispers* and he makes my maths homework...

Kogure: True love i hear...

Reina: *Giggles* Nice one Kogure!

Rika: Keep on blabbering useless things GUEST-presentator! then the boss will fire you too..

Spectators: *Towing tomatoes at rika* Shut up! Reina is better then you!

Rika: Whatever, Next question

Nagumo: I would like to get a tullip made of chocolate

Spectators: HaHa Nagumo has quite the humor...

Hiroto: i would like to have...24 hours together with Nagumo and nobody else...In the bed ofcourse

Reina: *pervy smirk* nice idea...

Nagumo: *Blush* 24 hours of what?

Hiroto: Something that starts with the letter 's' and ends with the letter 'x'

Spectators: We figured out its SEX,S-E-X,SEX!

Kogure: Our Fans are SO smart *mumbles* Not...

Spectators: *take their guns* We heard that!

Rika: I think this is the end of the 'Kogure-supporting' (NO ITS NOT ITS JUST GETTING STARTED)

Reina: Next question

Nagumo: I think Hiro-kun is very carrying and sweet, he also takes me for who and what i am, no one ever did that not even my mom and dad...

(Read Chaos Fantasy's story 'Nagumo Haruya's Childhood' To know more about his sad life as kid)

Spectators: *tears rolling down theis cheeks* Thats just so cute!

Hiroto: *blushing like mad* i think Nagumo is the cutest boy in the universe and he is sooo gentle!

Kogure: I want a boyfriend too...

Spectators: Maybe we can force Haruna to transformate in a boy?

Rika: Next question,please *texts Haruna to warn her for Kogure-fans*

Hiroto: Midorikawa Thinks we're made for eachother and Miura Think his foursome with Suzuno Midori and Afuro (previous chapter) is way better

Nagumo: Suzuno Said "You guys are fucking cute together!" and Atsuishi (heat) Said "when are you gona marry?"

Spectators: Weird...

Kogure: next question

Nagumo: We shared our first kiss when Hiroto's team was choosen to be genesis *clenched teeth* He forced me to...

Hiroto: I didn't know he had a crush on me, just wanted to tease him a bit ;)

Reina: Thats why i found him writing a loveletter that day!

Spectators: Nice first kiss...*sarcastic smirks*

Rika: The next and last question.

Nagumo: Since i'm hooked at candy i would prefer candy's XD

Spectators: We have candy's! *meaningfull glances at Nagumo*

Hiroto: Hey, he's mine! and would also prefer candy's because i have a flower-allergic...

Reina: This was the last question, we're finished! See you in the next episode of 'One Hour With Kogure,Reina&Rika'

Spectators: Reinasupporting!

OK I GOT A QUESTION FOR ALL WHO READ THIS, I WANT TO FIRE ONE PRESENTATOR, WHO SHOULD IT BE? KOGURE OR RIKA? PLEASE REVIEW OR PM YOUR ANSWER..

THANKS FOR READING

LOVE YOU ALL ;)


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17

THIS TIME ATSUISHIxNETSUHA (heat and nepper)

I GOT A BIT OF A WRITERSBLOCK SO IT MAYBE IS NOT AS GOOD AS ELSE

BUT MAKE SURE TO ENJOY!

Rika: Hi everyone!

Spectators: Hey? *whispering* Why is she so kind to us?

Kogure: She is going to marry Ichnose tomorrow

Spectators: Ichnose! how COULD you be so stupid?

Kogure: Rika had a gun...

Spectators: Ag we get it..

Rika: quit murmuring! lets welcome our guests!

Kogure: Where´s reina?

Rika: She´s talking with kii and Rean, next episode they will be the presentators..

Kogure: FINALLY! a day off! Now make some noise fooooor...Atsuishi and Netsuha!

Spectators: *clapping* wohoo

Atsuishi: Hi, nice studio you got here *winks*

Netsuha: Yeah those leather couches are sweet!

Rika: Thanks!

Kogure: Here are the questions...

1: Could you sing ´If you happy and you know it´ while dancing like ´PSY´? (for the ones who´d lived under a rock, watch gangnam style to see the amazing dance)

2: What do your Aliea Names mean?

3: Why were you choosen for prominence?

4: What is the best prank you ever pulled of together?

5: What do you like most about eachother?

6: What were the baddest things you did in your entire life?

Spectators: Question one...pfff *cant stop laughing*

Atsuishi: Lets go! *snickers*

Netsuha*blush* Really?

Kogure: you arent scared are you?

Netsuha: Me scared? NEVER! *starts singing*

spectators: *start dancing*

f you're happy and you know it, clap your hands (clap clap)  
If you're happy and you know it, clap your hands (clap clap)  
If you're happy and you know it, then your face will surely show it  
If you're happy and you know it, clap your hands. (clap clap)

If you're happy and you know it, stomp your feet (stomp stomp)  
If you're happy and you know it, stomp your feet (stomp stomp)  
If you're happy and you know it, then your face will surely show it  
If you're happy and you know it, stomp your feet. (stomp stomp)

If you're happy and you know it, shout "Hurray!" (hoo-ray!)  
If you're happy and you know it, shout "Hurray!" (hoo-ray!)  
If you're happy and you know it, then your face will surely show it  
If you're happy and you know it, shout "Hurray!" (hoo-ray!)

If you're happy and you know it, do all three (clap-clap, stomp-stomp, hoo-ray!)  
If you're happy and you know it, do all three (clap-clap, stomp-stomp, hoo-ray!)  
If you're happy and you know it, then your face will surely show it  
If you're happy and you know it, do all three. (clap-clap, stomp-stomp, hoo-ray!)

Rika: If you´re happy and you know it scratch your back!

Spectators: Hooraayy!

If you're happy and you know it scratch your side,  
If you're happy and you know it scratch your side,  
If you're happy and you know it then you really ought to show it,  
If you're happy and you know it scratch your side.

If you're happy and you know it jump up and down

If you're happy and you know it say ooh-ooh

If you're happy and you know it do all three.

_(You end looking like a monkey, usually the audience doesn't suspect it till it's too late.)_

_Kogure: YEAHHH! GANGNAM STYLE!_

_SPECTATORS&RIKA: Heeey sexy lady!_

_Netsuha: Pjew that was fun, to be honest..._

_Spectators: GANGNAM STYLE!_

_Rika: Next question?_

_Atsuishi: My name means that i´m hot ofcourse, my Heat will seduce you...*giggles*_

_Netsuha: actually i dont know what my aliea name means, father gave him to me.._

_Spectators: Poor you..._

_Kogure: This one sure is a bit difficult, the next question please._

_Netsuha: We were choosen because both our elements are fire, and because we know Nagumo as a friend that makes it alot easier to work together_

_Atsuishi:Yeah we know eachother our whole life, we´re connected..._

_Netsuha: That makes us the strongest team..._

_Spectators: YEAH! damn Genesis!_

_Kogure: Promoting youself huh? Very smooth..._

_Spectators: *KogureSupporting* Good one!_

_Rika: Next question..._

_Kogure: As prankmaster i TRULY wanna hear this!_

_Netsuha: On the night we painted Both Aphrodi and Suzuno´s hair pink *giggles*_

_Atsuishi: With purple highlights..._

_Netsuha: Sadly the next day was valentines day so they only liked it because they were going together to a crossdressingParty..._

_Rika: Typical them_

_Spectators: *RikaSupporting* this is the first time you say something true, Rika.._

_Rika: Because it comes from you i shall take it as a compliment..._

_Kogure: Just cant stand RikaSupporting, so next question!_

_Atsuishi: I like his Hairband, its cute...and he´s so kind! and also very brave..._

_Netsuha: Really? *hugg Atsuishi tight* thanks! _

_i like atsuishi´s whole ´Being´ he´s perfect!_

_Spectators: Owh SO cute!_

_Rika: The best couple_

_spectators: You say that every episode.._

_Rika: *takes gun* You can say that again.._

_Kogure: *Takes Rika´s gun and trows it iut of the window* the last question then i can celebrate my FIRST day off!_

_Netsuha: The baddest thing? when i was five i took some wine and drinked it_

_Atsuishi: He thought it was juice_

_Netsuha: Dumb me.._

_Atsuishi: My baddest thing was stealing cookies from Aphrodi, Suzuno baked them for him, as proposing..._

_Spectators: Meanie!_

_Atsuishi: I know!_

_Rika: We are finished.._

_Kogure: Next episode rean keeve and ulvida will be the presentators.._

_Reina: Walks into the studio, See you in the next chapter off ´One Hour With Reina, KII and Rean!´_

_Kogure: Hey! dont get cocky just because youre in one episode!_

_DID YOU LIKE IT? I HOPE SO BECAUSE I UPDATED NOT VERY FAST..._

_I GOT SOME PROBLEMS ON THE MOMENT, BUT DONT MIND, I´M OKAY.._

_DONT FORGET TO REQUEST AND REVIEW!_

_XoXo_


	18. Chapter 18

CRAP I KINDA FORGOT ABOUT THIS STORY BECAUSE...EHM YEAH JUST BECAUSE! DO YOU REMEMBER THAT THE PRESENTATORS FOR THIS CHAPTER WILL BE REAN ULVIDA AND KEEVE? IF NOT, THEN YOU KNOW NOW :) THANKS TO THESS 3 SEXY LADIES THE SHOW WILL MAYBE BE EVEN MORE PERVY...KUKUKUKU

THIS TIME ONE OF MY ONE IDEAS (I STILL ACCEPT REQUESTS *WINK WINK*) GENDAxSAKUMAxFUDOU

ENJOY!

Keeve: *sexy voice* Hey people

Spectators: Look at them,theyre sooo georgeous...

Ulvida: *seducing voice* Thanks!

Rean: Ulvida-chan..why are we in the Genesis uniform?

Me: *Steps in the studio* Because i'm the boss and my perverted eyes like to see you ladies in this...

Spectators: Applause for the perverted boss!

Me: Thanks *leaves the studio*

Keeve: We dont get payd enough for this

Ulvida&Rean: We actually like this...

Keeve: So gay..

Ulvida: I am...

Rean: Really? me too!

Ulvida: Hugg!

Spectators: They WOULD be a nice couple *nosebleeds because they think about doujinshi's about them*

Keeve: *Sights* I'm also gay, my big secret

Rean: HUGG!

Fudou: Ehm...when are you going to introduce us?

Spectators: Yeah! Even Rika would have done that earlier then you, maybe even Kogure!

Ulvida: *shamed face* Sorry..please welcome our guests for today, Teitoku's threesome...Fudou Genda And Sakuma!

Spectators: Lets do our job, the applause..*applauding very lousy*

Keeve:Here are the questions...

1: What do you guys together after school?

2: Does Kageyama really has a Relation with somebody?

3: Which team did you liked more Shin Teitoku or 'normal' Teitoku?

4: Why does Sakuma has an eyepatch?

5: What do your friends think about your relationship with eachother?

6: If Japan didnt supported Yaoi that much and level five would force you to be straight, what girl would you date?

7: Is Sakuma going to wear the dress on your wedding? (i can only imagine Sakuma in one XD)

Fudou: We go to the riverbank to playsoccer..And sometimes we go with eachother to Rai Rai noodles...

Genda: Sometimes we and the other people of the IE cast gather for a poker-night

Sakuma: I always win...and earn all the money..*sly look*

Rean: *whispers to Sakuma* Ehm..I need some money to buy a present for Ulvida, can i lend some of yours?

Sakuma: Sure..

Spectators: oooowh..Romantiiiic...

Keeve: *sweatdrop* next question.

Genda: The last time i saw him he had a relation with Rika's mother...

Fudou: Really..i didnt know that!

Sakuma: Kidou filmed them,kyufufufu

Spectators: Yay, we LOVE girly-laughing Sakuma!

Ulvida: Poor Rika..having a A-list criminal as step-father...

Keeve: Even i feel sorry for her, and i'm supposed to be the bitch without feelings...

Rean: Next question...

Fudou: Ehm to be honest..shin Teitoku

Genda: Why?

Fudou: Because your hair looked so pretty back then *winks*

Genda: *Blushes* Fudou-kun...

Sakuma: I bet he only liked it more because he was the captain...

Keeve:Besides, Do you guys still miss Kidou?

Genda: A bit..

Fudou: I dont care..

Sakuma: Can we move to the next question?

Ulvida: Ow..okey the next question...

Sakuma: When we were little i was obsessed by pirates so i choose this eyepatch to be my trademark.

Genda: Every soccer player has at least on trademark, Sakuma's is just different...

Fudou: Says The guy with the face-paint :)

Genda: Says the guy with the weird,MUCH too big mohawk!

Spectators: What a lovely threesome...NOT

Rean: Next question...

Fudou: My friends from shin Teitoku say that its fine and that they will always support us.

Spectators: sweet...

Genda: Whole Teitoku gakuen say that we're cute and all...we are the ''ýaoi-works-in-real-life-symbol'' of the school

Sakuma: Kidou acts a bit jeleous...

Spectators: Its his own fault, he leaved Teitoku *giggling*

Keeve: Next question:

Sakuma:Maybe Aki? i really cant imagine myself with a girl but yeah, have to answer to this..

Genda: fuyuka? she seems to be a good cook

Fudou: Defenitly Haruna so that i can tease Kidou! Muhahaha!

Rean: Tease him? how?

Fudou: by saying that she loves me more then him...

Sakuma: Meanie

Fudou: Soorry Sakuma-chan...*puppyeyes*

Spectators: chichichici the last question is truly gooood!

Genda: None of us is going to wear a dress

Sakuma: And if i want that! ehm not that i want it or something...*whistles innocently*

Fudou: However i DONT wear the dress..

Ulvida: We're finally finished..i mean oh crap we are finished trylu wanted to continue!

Spectators: Liar you just wanna go away here to drink vodka!

Keeve: See You in the next episode of ''One Hour With Keeve, Rean and Ulvida!"

Rean: Who says your name is first!

Ulvida: Yes who says that?

Keeve: c'mon its only for 2 episodes WTF!

DID YOU LIKE IT, I TRULY HOPE SO...

PLEASE SEND ME A REQUEST . I NEED THEM..

THANKS FOR READING!


End file.
